Cancel A Format Wiki
Welcome to the Cancel A Format Wiki "...Cancel a Format, a Hetalia-themed adults-only Otome game! Otome games present a "harem" scenario in which a female protagonist is surrounded by a host of male suitors - in this case, the charming male personifications of WWII powers present in the Hetalia universe. Having lost her memory, the protagonist finds herself as a student at the W Academy where all of the other 'countries' are studying, and navigates through her days and locations at the school, experiencing encounters and building friendships and romances." Cancel A Format is an R-18 Hetalia dating sim made by the creator of HetaOni , Tomoyoshi . Before editing the wiki, please check the rules . For other languages, go to the language page. Plot The story begins with the protagonist waking up in the ocean. After coming ashore, she wanders through town and eventually finds herself at the World Academy , where the nations there allow her to stay and study with them. As year goes on, she makes new friends and maybe more while she attempts to uncover who she really is and what the future holds for her. Gameplay The game lasts for 4 seasons with 15 days each, giving a total of 60 days. Each day is roughly divided into two periods, morning and afternoon, in which the protagonist chooses who she wishes to spend time with from a given list that is randomly generated each day. In addition, she is also allowed to attend 2 classes a day that may also generate a random encounter with any of the characters. Certain days have special events inherent to the plot. These generally grant higher amounts of likeability and can potentially involve more than one character depending on the event and the protagonist's choices. Each time the protagonist spends time with a character, whether on purpose or from any random event, that character's likeability will increase. This ranges from 0 to 10 hearts and it takes roughly 4-5 normal encounters to gain a heart. As the protagonist gains hearts, that character will gradually become more friendly. At 6 hearts, the character will initiate a romantic encounter and begin a romantic relationship with the protagonist. It is possible to have a joint romantic encounter with two characters at the same time, such as America and UK, or Germany and Prussia. To do this, the character must have 4 hearts with both characters and have done the special declaration attempt scene at the garden house. After this, one of the ? icons will replace the standard friendly encounter with the joint romance encounter. However, the protagonist must complete all this before Autumn 2, otherwise she will enter a monogamous relationship with whoever has the higher likeability. After Winter 15, the protagonist is no longer able to gain any more likeability. Instead, the game initiates the ending plot, whose events are based upon who the protagonist is closest to and how many hearts she has with him or her. A Normal End is achieved with any heart rating and can also trigger if already engaged in a relationship. A heart rating lower than 8 with any character is required for the True Ending not to set in. The Normal Ending initiates everytime the True End cannot be reached. A Bad End happens if the protagonist fails in any way during the End sequence while being in a realtionship (eg. choosing wrong answer). It also happens if she is on the right track for the True End, yet fails to have 10 hearts which will also result in a Bad Ending. For a bad Ending at least 8 hearts are required. ((Further possibilities not yet found out, add some if you find them!)) Finally, a True End occurs if she succeeded in getting full likeability with any character and (in some routes) chooses the right answer in the end. Characters There are 17 normal characters and 1 unlockable character that is only available after completing the game twice. They are: America North Italy United Kingdom Austria Japan Belarus Liechtenstein Sealand (Must be unlocked) Canada Prussia China Russia France Spain Germany South Italy (Romano) Hungary Turkey Community This wiki is an effort made by all the fans of the game. Currently, efforts are being made to make the game more avaliable to persons that do not speak Japanese -- more details on this can be seen here . There is a deviantart group at cancel-a-format-fc.deviantart.com. Latest activity Category:Browse